Chapter 309
Game (勝負, Shōbu) is the 309th chapter of the Hunter × Hunter manga, written and illustrated by Yoshihiro Togashi. Synopsis In order to earn time, Shaiapouf suggests the King entertain himself more. At the latter's request for an explanation, the Royal Guard replies that they should have a competition: as Menthuthuyoupi and him search for Neferpitou, the King will try to catch the two remaining intruders, who are both Nen users. Whoever finds their target first, wins. Youpi asks him if he will not spread his scales, and Pouf replies that he will, so he'll need the King to wait for a while, since the difference between his own power and that of the intruders is so great that it would end in a second without being amusing at all; on the contrary, Neferpitou's location is unknown. So he sets one more condition: the King will use his En only once more. Meruem accepts, but suggests that whoever loses should grant a wish of the winner. The two Royal Guards agree with this. Youpi inquires about the nature of the King's wish, and he and Pouf are appalled to discover that Meruem expects them to reveal what they are hiding from him. Due to their bodies being linked, he is able to sense their negative emotions; however, because of that, he can also feel their strong loyalty, so he has let them live. If he loses the competition, he will allow them to keep their secret. Pouf goes back to his normal form, swearing he will do his best to spread his scales as fast as possible, without trying to buy time. Meruem repeats the rules for the last time and states that in case Neferpitou comes back on his own, he will tell him to hide. He also informs the guards that the remaining Nen users that he perceived through his En before were an octopus and a human carrying something. Pouf reflects that he has to win at all costs, but Pitou and the blind girl are a problem. He instructs Youpi not to look for Pitou but to keep him away from the King. Youpi does not understand the meaning of the handicap he set, considering he cannot split and spread his scales at the same time, but Pouf just tells him to trust him and flies off. In the meanwhile, Palm is running away from the point where the King released his En, still shocked by his aura. She realizes that Meleoron and Knuckle were captured and not killed, so she gazes at Killua with her power. She sees him carrying an unconscious person who, due to the crystal only showing two people, has to be Gon in spite of his long hair. She wonders what has happened while she was not watching and where is Pitou, and silently begs them not to come to the palace. She then spies on Pouf, whom she finds scattering his scales, although she does not understand what use and why he is far from the King. However, since he is going in the opposite direction, she does not worry about him. Remembering the King's frightening display of power in catching Meleoron and Knuckle, she reckons that her and Ikalgo will be the next, and he could very well appear behind her right there and then. She wonders if it would be better to hide in the underground hangar, where the King's En might not reach, at the cost of risking to remain trapped or run away from the palace. She is startled to feel a presence near her, but it is only Ikalgo, who, like her, have thought of hiding there and urges her inside. Palm seems on the verge of objecting, but ultimately agrees to go with him. As they run, she tells Ikalgo that Killua is with Gon and that she does not know what happened to Neferpitou. Ikalgo drives the truck he has previously stolen. He insists on the terrible size of the King's En and asks Palm why, in her opinion, Meleoron and Knuckle are still alive. Palm concedes that she might have just been hoping they are just unconscious. However, Ikalgo states that he believes they are alive for a hostage exchange. He is determined to set a trap, starting with hiding Komugi in Bizeff's room. Once they arrive there, he tells Palm to gather the four girls that worked under the secretary and suggests her to tie their hands and blindfold them to avoid panic. She agrees and inquires as to why he has taken Welfin and an unconscious Bloster along. The reason is revealed shortly afterward, when Ikalgo asks Welfin to be his messenger: he will tell the King or the Royal Guard that they are in the underground vault and they have the girl. To avoid casting suspicion on himself, Welfin makes clear that he will have to inform them that it is a trap, to which the octopus agrees, but the wolf is thinking of betraying him, since telling such a thing to the King would provoke his wrath on the messenger. He says he'll do it and takes the truck. Palm, due to his key role in their strategy, wants to watch him with her power even if it means deleting Pouf, but Ikalgo stops her. He then tells Welfin that after he delivers the message he will be free, and suggests he go and see Gyro. Welfin gets mad at him, but the octopus calls him with his true name, Zaiqahal, which Welfin had never disclosed to anyone. Ikalgo reveals that, although he does not remember his own name, in his former life he was his comrade. He then asks Welfin if he does not consider the Chimera Ants the enemy of their NGL. The wolf curses himself for giving in as he drives the truck out of the hangar, while Meruem is bothered by something. Characters in Order of Appearance Navigation ru:Главы_Арки_Муравьёв Category:Volume 29 Category:Chimera Ant arc